Flanged wheel hubs for wheel hub bearings of a known type provide a tubular body which supports a wheel hub bearing and is coaxial with an axis of rotation of the bearing, and a flange which is transverse to the axis of rotation, is provided with a plurality of threaded through holes distributed uniformly around the axis, and includes:
an outer annular mounting surface on which are mounted a brake disc and a rim, fixed by threaded screws inserted into the through holes, and
an inner surface axially facing an outer ring of the rolling bearing.
The flange has a basic axial thickness which is uniform and calculated to withstand the mechanical stresses typical of wheel hub bearings, and also provides, for each threaded through hole, a radial arm, which is positioned on the inner surface of the flange in a portion facing the outer ring and which extends radially outwards from a mounting shoulder of the wheel hub bearing. Each radial arm has its own axial thickness and acts as a strengthening element for the flange, at least at the position of the threaded through holes.
In some applications that are more demanding in terms of mechanical stress, in order to increase the number of threads in the threaded through holes, it has been common practice to increase either the basic axial thickness of the flange, or the axial thickness of the radial arms: both of these solutions cause a substantial increase in the weight of the flanged hub.